1. Field
Method and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply device, a display apparatus having the same, and a method for supplying power, and more particularly, to a power supply device capable of stably supplying power to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) driver without using dummy resistance or an element that endures high withstand voltage, a display apparatus having the same, and a method for supplying power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus refers to an apparatus for processing and displaying a digital image signal or analog image signal received from an external source or diverse image signals stored in an internal storage in various formats of compressed files.
A recent display apparatus may supply power to a backlight and a system that operate under different voltages by using a multi-output power circuit. In general, the multi-output power circuit has a feedback control mechanism. However, the feedback control mechanism can control only one output voltage. That is, the multi-output power circuit feedback controls only an output voltage which is commonly supplied to a system and does not perform any feedback control with respect to a voltage which is supplied to a backlight.
Therefore, an output voltage supplied to the backlight may significantly vary depending upon load variation of the output voltage supplied to the system. In the related art, the dummy resistance is arrayed in a front end of a backlight driving circuit so that an input voltage in the backlight driving circuit does not rise.
Furthermore, the input voltage in the backlight module may rise if the input voltage is continuously input while the backlight module is not driven. In order to solve this problem, it is required to use an element that endures a withstand voltage 1.5 times higher than a withstand voltage under a normal operating condition for the backlight driving circuit.